Twins of the Twin
by BookWorm4Life12
Summary: Jay and Jessie's mom and grandma died in a gruesome "accident" as the cops said. After the will reading and a fight with the family, their last resort is to stay at their house and get killed, or go to Camp and face the bitter truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Twins of the Twin**

**Chapter I**

**Jessie**

Standing outside in the rain, looking down at the two coffins being lowered into the ground, Jessie's blood boiled. Her twin brother, Jay, stood next to her, glaring at their cousins. It's their grandmother and Jay and Jessie's mom's funeral, her cousin's aunt, and all they could wear was a football jersey, a sarcastic smirk, and stripper clothes. They stood over to the side, snickering, talking, and texting. Their dad's, or Jay and Jessie's mom's older and younger brothers, weren't any better. They were talking about sports.

"They make me sick," Jay growled. "It's their aunts and sisters funeral and all they can do is act like idiots that they are!"

Jessie's fists clenched. "Like Grandma always said: Karma's a bitch."

Jessie was a blonde headed fifteen year old with blue eyes and perfect/tan skin. She wore a black dress that came just above her knees with straightened hair, a black bow, and simple black heels. She had all the guys falling for her with just a glance or a smile, but yet she was single. She had perfect white teeth, the perfect smile, and looked like a porcelain doll.

Jay was the jock: quarter back for the high school, pitcher in baseball, captain of the soccer team – he played every sport he could get his hands on. He had the emo style blonde hair, same color as Jessie's – a light blonde that looked almost unreal. He also had light blue eyes and tan skin, but he had the muscular look while Jessie had the doll type. Every girl almost hyperventilated if he knew their name.

Everyone began lining up to put things on the coffins before the dirt was covered. Jessie and Jay lined up in last, right behind their cousins and their uncles. Their same age cousin, Brittany, who was dressed in a crop top and piercings, was up first. She took a glance from her phone, blew a bubble with her gum, rolled her eyes, and walked on. Next, her little brother Andrew walked by. He looked at it, didn't say anything, and followed his sister's footsteps. Kaleb, Uncle Tim's oldest, tossed in a flower and walked off as if it was no big deal. His little sister began screaming "WHERE'S MY CANDY?" to her mom, who didn't even care that the two nicest ladies in the world had died. Jessie and Jay expected this, but it was still a shock to see Uncle Tim and Uncle Randy do this.

"Well, mom and Kayla, I hope you're happy," Uncle Tim said with a grin.

"The Patriots won the Super Bowl!" Uncle Randy said as the two of them laughed and went on.

Jay's eyes filled with anger. He started to say something when Jessie elbowed him. With her black gloves, Jessie dropped a dozen roses in both of their graves. Jay put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a picture of the two of them. He tore the picture in half and laid the side of his mom in his grandma's and vice versa.

"Bye Mom," Jessie said.

"Bye Grandma," Jay said.

Then, the cousins blew the ticking time bombs.

"Oh, my God!" Brittany said, scoffing. "You make this stupid thing a big deal! It's just a funeral!"

"Just a funeral?" Jessie screamed, marching her way towards them perfectly in high heels. "That's our mom and our grandma! You never bothered to visit our grandma and we were her whole life! Our mom raised us!"

"And look how you two turned out," Kaleb said. "At least WE know who our dad is!"

Jay tackled Kaleb and began punching him in the face. Brittany began screaming for Jay to get off of him while she tugged at his shirt when Jessie snatched her by her arms and yanked her backwards onto the ground. Brittany screamed louder. Andrew began punching Jessie with his six year old fists, but Jessie harmlessly pushed him away onto the ground. He began crying for his mom. Brittany began trying to get up when Jessie put her heel on her chest and pushed her down. Kaleb was getting his butt beaten.

Uncle Tim ran up and picked up Jay. He threw him to the ground and began barking orders at them. Jay slammed onto the ground as Jessie put Brittany in a choke hold. Uncle Randy grabbed Jessie and tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't let go. She threw Brittany to the ground again.

"What's wrong with you?" Brittany screamed.

"What's wrong with me?" Jessie retorted. "What's wrong with you? You're over here texting and scoffing at your grandma's and aunts funeral! You're about as bad as your parents! They're worse than you, pulling that stunt back there! You guys wonder why my mom hated you four, but it's because you don't know anything! Grandma would've scolded you so bad for wearing clothes like that!"

"At least I'm not dressed like an old lady! Or should I say Orphan now?" She smirked.

Jay stepped in. "Will you shut up? How would you feel if your parents died?"

Jessie's face grew red with anger. "You get everything handed to you! You've never worked a day in your life! One day that's going to come back and bite you in the ass!"

"Watch your language!" Uncle Tim barked.

She glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Like YOU'RE any better, pulling that stunt back there! What do you think Grandma would've said? She would've beaten you upside the head with her cane! So SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Uncle Tim slinked back muttering that Jessie was just like her mother.

"How about you just get out?" Jay yelled to his cousins and their parents. "NOW!"

Mad, the whole family left except the few people who were actually pretty sad that their mom and grandma had died. A lady walked over to Jessie and Jay and put her hand on their shoulders.

"I know how hard this is for you," she said with sincerity in her eyes. She was an older lady with wrinkles and an old fashioned dress, but her reassuring smile was hard not to love. "I'm Ms. Sanders, your grandmother's friend. We grew up together."

"I think she's mentioned you before," Jessie said, thinking.

"Her birthday," Jay said, not even thinking about it really. Ms. Sanders looked at him with a smile. "You called her, right?"

"That's right," Ms. Sanders said. "I called her because I couldn't make it to her party. You're sharp as a tack, young man; handsome, too. What's your name? I think she told me once before; I just can't seem to remember."

"I'm Jay," he said. "This is my twin sister, Jessie."

"Well I must say," she said with a smile, "from the way you two stuck up for your mother and grandmother, they must've raised you pretty well."

Jessie smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"Manner's too, I see. I always knew Peggy would have some lunatics in her family, but I also knew she would have some good ones, too. Jessie, I must say, you and your brother are some of the nicest teenagers I've ever met, including Peggy. When we were young, she was hell on wheels I tell you!" Ms. Sanders laughed. "Do you have a ride home?"

"The limo brought us here," Jessie said, looking around. "I don't see it anymore, though."

"I can have my driver take you home, if you'd like," she said.

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked. "I don't want to be a bother…."

"Nonsense! It would be my pleasure! Now come, the will reading's about to start."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Jessie**

As the three of them walked to the will reading, a man with unmistakable blonde hair walked down the hill in nice clothes. He glanced up at them, and only Jessie saw him, but he looked back down about as quick as he looked up. He walked quicker and Jessie could tell he was trying to get here, pay his respects, and then leave. He looked about 25, 27 maybe. Jessie noticed he was pretty cute, but there was a weird feeling that there was some connection between them. He had tan skin, blue eyes, and that blonde hair.

"Are you coming?" Ms. Sanders asked. Jessie hadn't realized she'd stopped and was staring at the man. "What are you looking at?"

"That man," Jessie said.

"What man?" Ms. Sanders asked, but by the look in Jay's eyes, he saw him too.

"Nothing," Jessie said. "Let's just keep going. Probably just my ADHD again."

"Yea," Jay said, kind of with a hint of a laugh and nervousness.

Ms. Sander's looked at them kind of crazy, then let it slide and they kept walking. Jessie snuck one last glance and saw the man laying down a dozen roses on her mom's grave. His blonde hair blew in his face and then he turned towards them and smiled. Jessie gave him a quizzical look. He followed at walking pace with his hands in his pants pockets. No one else seemed to notice him, just lagging behind, except Jessie and Jay. Jessie noticed Jay was glancing back.

Once they got under the tent and was seated, the man sat in the very back row while Jessie and Jay got on the very front. Ms. Sanders sat in the middle row. The family lawyer, Mr. Johnson, stood up front and pulled out her will.

"Let's begin, shall we?" he said. He put on his glasses and began.

_I, Peggy Hart, leave everything I own to my loving daughter, Kayla Anne Hart. If she is gone, I leave everything to my grandchildren, Jay and Jessie Hart. _

"Now, I'm reading this from her words, so listen," Mr. Johnson said.

_Jay, close your mouth; a bug might fly in. Jessie, I know: $46 Billion is a lot for you two, but I know you guys can handle it. And now Tim and Randy, if you actually showed up to my funeral and didn't dance on my grave, I didn't give you or your family anything because you're spoiled little brats. Shut up, and sit down. Well, that's the end, Henry. Good luck, and good-bye._

"Miss Kayla did not have a will, nor did anyone expect her to for such a young age," Mr. Johnson explained. "Sorry to anyone who didn't get anything, it wasn't my decision. Thank you all for coming. Jessie, Jay; I need you to stay behind. I need to have a word with you."

As the crowd filed out, disappointed that they didn't get anything, Jessie and Jay sat still. Jessie took one last glance at the man, and saw he had got up, took a deep breath, and made his way as slow as possible.

"Apollo, please," Mr. Johnson said. "Come here."

Jessie and Jay looked at him. Jay flipped his hair out of his eyes and got a better look. The man sat down in the seat behind them and Mr. Johnson looked at him.

"You haven't claimed them yet," Mr. Johnson scolded.

"I know," Apollo said. "It's just – you know why! I wasn't supposed to until they were sixteen!"

"What a minute!" Jessie said. "What the heck are you two talking about?"

Mr. Johnson sighed. "Look above your heads."

Jay and Jessie looked above their head and saw a floating hologram type thing of a lyre. Jay jumped and began swatting at it. Apollo, behind them, shook his head with a smile, trying not to laugh. Jessie just stared.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Get this thing away from my head; now!"

"Feisty!" Apollo said. He looked at Mr. Johnson. "They still don't get it, do they?"

"What are you talking about?" Jessie said, frustrated.

"Jessie, Jay; this is your dad, Apollo," Mr. Johnson said.

"No, he's not," Jay said. "He looks old enough to be my older brother. Mom said our dad left her and then got himself killed."

"What?" Apollo said. "She said that?" He looked kind of sad. "That's harsh! I'm right here!"

"Jay…," Jessie said. "I think their telling the truth."

"What? You're falling for this load of crap too? Come on!"

"No, you come on! He looks just like us – or should I say we look just like him? Tan skin? Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Come on!" She looked at Apollo. "Ok: the floating hologram thingy, the look like a twenty-five year old yet claims to be our dad, the same name as the Greek god of the sun: you're immortal, aren't you?"

Apollo looked surprised. "How did you –"

"She makes like a 100 average in history and Latin," Jay said.

Apollo seemed impressed. "More of an Athena thing, but you know how it goes. Still, I –"

"Apollo," Mr. Johnson said, "these two have gifts that none of your other children have! Jay has a photographic memory and Jessie notices things that not many people do. The mortal world calls this "Psychic"."

Jessie and Jay both had grins on their faces.

There was the sound of a roar. "Come on," Apollo said. "We got to get you there."

"Where?" Jessie asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," he said. He grabbed Jay's and Jessie's wrist and about dragged them to the Lamborghini. Jay hopped in the back, Jessie got the passenger seat, and Apollo got in the driver's seat.

"How far away is it?" Jay asked.

"I'm a god, remember?" Apollo said, throwing it into drive. He sped off, squealing the tires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Jay**

As the Lamborghini finally stopped, Jay looked like he was going to hurl while Jessie looked like she was having the time of her life. She still looked like she just walked out from using the straightener on her hair and putting her makeup on. Her and Apollo opened the doors and got out while Jay sat there gripping the seats like he was going to faint.

"Come on, Mr. Remember-Lot," Apollo said. "Places to go, people to see."

"Come on!" Jessie said. "Are you seriously going to act like an idiot?"

Jay fell out of the car and stumbled onto the ground. Apollo grabbed him by his shoulders and steadied him. Jessie looked as if this happened often. She took off her heals, held them in her hands, and walked up the hill as Apollo and Jay did. Apollo had Jay's arms over his shoulder and was helping him walk, but Jay could barely see straight.

Apollo could barely steady him without Jay almost falling over and fainting. Jessie picked up Jay's other arm, put it around her shoulders, and helped Apollo with Jay. Apollo was surprised she did that.

"What?" she said. "He's my brother!"

As they got to the gate, people flooded over to them. Two people had a stretcher and they made their way to the front. Apollo laid Jay on the stretcher and they carried him away. Everything seemed green. He saw flashes of metal, orange, green, and feet. He blinked a couple of times, then, everything went black.

**Jessie**

"Where are they taking him?" she asked, keeping an eye on the stretcher.

"He's in good hands," Apollo said. He turned to the crowd. "You guys: this is my daughter, Jessie and that was her twin brother, Jay. I have no idea what's wrong with him, but I just met them so you get the picture. I got to run! Bye the rest of my kids who are somewhere in the crowd of teenagers.

Apollo turned around and walked down the hill to his Lamborghini. Once he got to the bottom, he jumped over the door, pulled out a pair of sunglasses and floored it. Everyone was staring at her, expecting her to say something. She stood there, looking around the crowd completely confused until a horse man trotted up.

"Ah, you must be Jay's twin," he said with a slight Old Timey accent, but not really bad. "I guess I should get someone to show you around. Let's see…. Ah, Carson; you'll show her around, since I have nothing else to make you do. Come on."

A boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a mischievous look made his way through the crowd. He stopped when he got to the center.

"Alright, the rest of you are free to go," the horse-man said. "Carson, Jessie; come with me."

As the three walked to the Big House, Jessie held her shoes and walked next to Carson. He kept glancing at her, but every time she'd look back, he'd look away. He was actually pretty cute. A sword hung at his hips and he had this smile on his face like he'd done did something hilarious. As they walked on the porch, Jessie saw her brother laying on the porch swing with a girl taking care of him. She paused and looked at him. She tensed, not wanting to go inside but to stay with her brother.

"Don't worry," horse-man said. "Harper is Demeter's daughter. She'll take good care of him."

She paused for a second, but then looked away and followed them. What could she do? He was unconscious. As they walked in, she noticed everything like the tiniest details stood out to her: the lip smacking leopard, the paint spilled on the floor in the back corner, the crumpled up piece of paper under the fur couch. Horse-man sat down in a wheelchair and told her and Carson to sit in it. As they sat down, Carson asked her a question.

"Why are you dressed up?" he asked.

She suddenly thought her black heels were interesting. "I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, staring at her shoes.

Chiron, not hearing a word of the conversation, began talking. "Jessie, this is Carson Nichols; Carson, this is Jessie Hart. Show her around camp, get her a weapon – you know the drill. Don't get her in on an Ares prank like you did with the last new kid."

His smirk came back. He looked horse-man in the eye and Jessie noticed the twinkle in it as if she'd just got an idea.

Horse-man looked at Jessie. "Go to your cabin, which is Cabin 7, and ask one of your half-sisters if you can borrow some clothes for now. I hope to see you and your brother around." Jessie looked around when he said brother. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," she said as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Are you ok?"

He chuckled. "Yep, that's why I picked you, Carson."

The two teenagers walked out and Carson led her to Cabin Seven, where a blonde headed girl was sitting on the steps.

"Hey Mandy," he said. "Chiron said she needed clothes."

The girl, Mandy, looked up and smiled at Jessie. "I got just the thing." She looked at Carson. "You wait here."

Mandy handed her a t-shirt and some shorts. "Keep them," she said. "You need them more than I do. And you can borrow Macy's flip flops since you won't be training today; as long as you give them back. You can change in there."

"Thanks," Jessie said. She walked in the bathroom, changed clothes, and carried out her bow, her dress, and her heels. "Where can I put these?"

"You can have that bed," she said, pointing to the last bed. "Just lay them on there."

"Thanks," she said again.

Making sure the door was closed, Mandy said to her, "Keep an eye on Carson now; he's a wild one, I'll tell you that."


End file.
